


Too Much

by ivyleaguenerd



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Auston and Mitch can smoke weed freely in Canada, Auston scolds Mitch but then cares extra hard, Author writes abt what ADHD rlly b like, Captainly Auston, Fluff, M/M, Marijuana, Mitch Marner has ADHD, Overstimulation - Nonsexual, Recreational Drug Use, Straight Caring for your bae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyleaguenerd/pseuds/ivyleaguenerd
Summary: Alternative Title: The A on my sweater actually stands for ADHD brain,anyways this was based off Too Much by Drake, w a drum solo cover over it and the fact that with all that is happening in the US rn, it’s a lil too much for my poor ADHD brain. enjoy!
Relationships: Mitch Marner/Auston Matthews
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> Auston knows Mitch is definitely overwhelmed, but didn’t realize how badly until nothing at all has been done about it.

When Mitch came home from practice, he plopped himself down on the couch and opened up his phone to skim through his Youtube feed. He clicked on a vide regarding some interesting recent kidnapping case in Toronto, then scrolled off to find an interesting video on someone painting their new shoes, then a shoe review on some slippers he’d been skimming in his browser, then skipped over to his browser to view said shoes, clicked his desired size and checked out, went back to his Youtube to see nothing interesting left, and went into his browser again. He opened the tabs one by one, then opened one up to look up some good companies that sold these pretty gel sheet face masks he’s been looking at, and sighed as he added a few to the cart. 

The door the his apartment unlocked and he heard it click shut, so he threw the phone behind him on the couch and hopped up to see who it was. 

“Hey baby, did you pick up the groceries for dinner?” Auston’s voice rang through the house, even though he heard the littering footsteps of Mitch approaching. 

“Oh shit, I knew I had something to do today.” Mitch groaned, and sighed as he put his head in his hands and peeked his eyes out between his fingers. 

“No.. you didn’t, Mitchy, did you take your meds this morning?” Auston asked, stepping right over to Mitch after kicking his silly black slides off at the door. 

“I dunno, I don’t.. No, I didn’t. I’m sorry.” Mitch was forced to drop his hands from his face when Auston reached up and grabbed them, holding them in his own. An attempt to soothe Mitch was made when Auston used his thumb to rub over the backs of Mitch’s cold hands. 

“You didn’t take any of your meds today?” Auston repeated, and Mitch bit his lip with a pout before shaking his head no. 

“And why not?” Auston followed, and gave him a look that read very captainly. Mitch wouldn’t be surprised if Auston ever had become their captain, because he did the furrowed brows and demanding eyelid raise quite well. 

“I dunno, I just, you ever wanna give your brain a break? To just like, y’know, not be all booted up and ready to go, like every second of every single day?” Mitch was swaying side to side as he spoke, finding it hard to avoid some sort of squirming as he spoke. Especially because it pertained to his lack of responsibility he’d vowed for, by not taking his medicine this morning. 

“Yes, but you can’t just not take it entirely. I get that, I smoke a blunt around 7:30 because I know I’ll get a full belly and a good sleep. But if I was taking meds, I’d still take them that morning.” Auston clarified, and used a finger to flick Mitch’s tip of his nose, and Mitch giggled and glanced up at Auston with a small smirk forming. 

“You smoke a blunt whenever you want because you don’t have to worry about spacing out, though. If I smoke a blunt at 7:30, I’m going to open a bakery for croissants after seeing one youtube video telling me how to make them, and then try to pluck my own eyebrows while sitting in the sink again.” It was clear that Mitch’s frustration was his own capabilities and inabilities of dealing with his ADHD. Which brought them to a new level in the conversation, after the point was made. 

“Did you drive anywhere today?” Auston interrupted, his tone was back to Captain. 

“Yeah, practice and then home. Stopped by McDonald’s for a huge sprite.” Mitch mumbled, knowing that was strike one.

“Did you call your mom back, this morning?” Auston continued down the list, trying to see how many offenses Mitch had conducted against himself. 

“No, I texted her though.” Mitch bit his lip, beginning to chew on it and he dropped his head down to stare at his feet as he slid them across the floor. He was moving his feet in some sort of Tiktok dance way he’d seen earlier. 

“Did you grab what you forgot at the rink this morning, on your way home?” Auston raised his brows again, before stepping over to the door and opening his duffel bag with gear. “That’d be a no,” Auston followed, holding Mitch’s forearm guards right in front of him and placing them on the countertop of the island in the kitchen. 

“I-I’m sorry, I.. I’m just sorry, I don’t have any good excuses.” Mitch didn’t even want to look at his stupid backup pair of arm guards as he accepted his shame for his recklessness. 

“Mitchy, baby, sweetie, I’m not trying to make it seem like you’re in trouble, cause you’re not, I’m just trying to help you understand that there are healthier ways to manage when you feel overwhelmed.” Auston placed a hand on both of Mitch’s shoulders, rubbing them for a second until he decided to pull his boy in for a hug. He slid his hands around, to rub up and down Mitch’s back. 

“I just don’t know how to say it, or ask for help when I do need it, I just,” Mitch stammered, and he felt his face get hot with embarrassment. 

“Mitch, half the time I can tell when you’re starting to get overwhelmed. Plus, last week your search history was full of ‘ways to cope with overstimulation’ and ‘does overstimulation make you angry adhd’. So I was well aware.” Auston did get a chuckle at the fact that Mitch used Auston’s phone to search it, but he had been so caught up on it that he didn’t bother going on his own phone that evening. 

“Why didn’t you say something? Wait, you jerk, you frickin’ knew?!” Mitch furrowed his brows, pushing away from Auston and gently slapping his chest. 

“Oh see, I knew, and I did something to help.” Auston was a sly man, a evil and planned man at that. He went back over to his bag, opening his backpack before yanking out a beanie of his own, a hoodie of his own and some shorts that Mitch liked. 

“You need to positively stimulate yourself. So I also bought,” Auston went back to the bag after placing the few clothing items on the table, this time grabbing a container of lotion, some face masks, and some hair masks for them to do. “These things, and you have full permission to wear my fuzzy slides even though they’re too big on you.” Auston crossed his arms, quite proud of himself for putting it all together. 

“Wait, you’re not mad?” Mitch asked, placing his hands on his hips and maintaining a furrowed brow at the sight of all the nice gifts that Auston bought him. “Also, how much frickin’ money did you spend here, jackass?” Mitch scoffed, the face masks and hair masks looked ridiculously expensive and they were from a brand he knew were a little pricey. 

“I spent an amount, and no. I’m not mad at all, you gotta be taken care of and swaddled and treated like a.. baby duck. So, that’s what I’m doing, you’re my baby duck. What do you want for dinner?” Auston placed his own hands on his hips to match Mitch, and he mocked the face Mitch was bearing. 

“We were gonna make pancakes and breakfast stuff, wait, you’re really not mad?” Mitch double checked before dropping his hands off his hips and playing with his fingers as he gawked at Auston. This man never seemed to shock him. 

“Not mad at all, baby duck. I’m gonna order IHOP, go get changed and comfy.” Auston scooped the clothing up to hold out to Mitch, and then plopped the face mask on top of the clothing pile. 

“I love you so much it’s actually insane. Like, out of this world insane. You’re ridiculous.” Mitch sputtered, and he just shook his head at the pile of gifts he was holding, as he turned to walk away from Auston.

“Also, you’re taking your meds at 6:30 am tomorrow or else I’m suffocating you with my pillow!” Auston called from the kitchen, as he was leant against the island countertop on his phone. Just to scroll through the IHOP menu for their usual order, to place it for delivery. 

“Please don’t smother me just because you decided that I’m a baby duck now!” Mitch yelped back, closing the door to their bedroom to change.


End file.
